A Friend's Love
by mj0621
Summary: Whatever happens, I'm still your partner... I'll always be here for you. SMacked angst,MacPeyton Spoilers:3.07 Murder Sings The Blues. This has two endings.


**A Friend's Love**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything unless someone gives it to me...

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **SMacked/MacStella angst, MacPeyton

**Spoilers:** 3.07 Murder Sings The Blues

**Summary: **Whatever happens, I'm still your partner... I'll always be here for you.

**Author's Notes:** Well, so much for canon on last night's eppy (3.07)... I didn't even see one SMacked scene!! This Macpeyton thing is way stronger than I thought. Well, unlike my first and second Smacked angst fics, Stella won't leave but still... (TT) SMacked will prevail... in our fanatic hearts... Note: I dunno what STella exacttly said to the girl(suspect) in the interogation... and remember what's in the pink box in the eppy:D Munching on my Milkyway bar and sniffing at Mac and Peyton, I wrote this oneshot with two endings(I can't decide what to use so I posted both). (While listening Goodbye to You and Are You Happy Now by Michelle Branch)-sobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stella's POV:**

It's your bitrthday and I hear it's been a tough day for you. I'm sorry i wasn't able to greet you in person. I tried but thing keep interfering...

I finally got a spare time to see you so I snatched my simple gift for you and headed to your office.

My smile faded as I see Peyton enter your office with a file in hand. I know she likes giving results but I can't help but to feel jealous... specially when she leans and whispers in your ear. I watch your lips form into a smile.

That's when it hit me...

You two are together.

I feel a ton of bricks drop unto me. I know I can't be angry nor jealous. I have no right... after all we're just partners...

Just partners...

Friends...

No more... No less...

I try to cover my sadness with our small memories together... but the scene unfolding before my eyes is painful... Why didn't you tell me?

None of my business...

I know...

Turning away from you, I headed back to Danny. Hoping the case would forget what I saw.

Staring at the pink box in hand, I walk pass the fifth floor. I thought hey, maybe I'll just keep this box and tell you about my feelings next time... I'll just greet you belated and treat you coffee tomorrow.

My jaw dropped as I see you again with her, holding a cupcake with a candle on it.

I'm such a slow poke...

If I've done what I'm suppose to do today years ago, this wouldn't happen. Things would be different.

I thought of what I said to the bachelor's "maid" earlier:

_Men don't know these things... Special memories..._

Now I think it's really true...

I looked at the pink box in my hand again... and threw it into the nearest trash bin as I left the building.

I'm hurting but that diesn't mean I hate you...

Whatever happens, I'm still your partner... I'll always be here for you...

Even though you have someone who's already beside you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Peyton leaves the building finishing the cupcake Peyton bought from the vending machine. When Mac threw the remains of the sweets, a pink box caught his attention.

"Mac? Something wrong?"

He looks at her and shakes his head. "Nothing. Give me a sec."

Seeing his name on the box's tag, he reaches for the box and opens it.

It's a figurine off a groom and a bride. The ones they put on wedding cakes.

Under that is a small note:

Happy Birthday Mac!

Hope you read my casefile today.

Lovelots,

Stella

His face turned serious. He did read about her case. One of the suspects/witness wanted to get married to the bachelor... only the guy said she was only his maid...

A thought entered his mind...

_Why did she throw it away instead of giving it to me?_

Only one answer came hit him...

_She already knows._

He bit his lower lip and returns the note in the box and puts it in his coat pocket.

"Mac, are you okay?" Peyton saw Mac's mood change.

He gives her a peck on the cheek and said

"Let's go."

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALTERNATE ENDING: (LOL sounds like a DVD featurette...:P)

_She already knows._

He sighs and returns the note in the box and returns it in the trash bin.

"Mac, are you okay?" Peyton saw Mac's mood change.

He gives her a peck on the lips and said "Nothing. Let's go celebrate shall we?"

END2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No editing done here cause I'm distracted. All mistakes are mine. Sorry. Tell me what you guys think.

-mj(wgf)


End file.
